The Apocalypse
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: Set during Resident Evil: Apocalypse. A mother and daughter move to Racoon City from San Francisco to start a new life but was it the right choice? What will happen? CarlosxOC
1. Moving to Racoon City

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil apocalypse therefore I don't own any characters from the movie used in this story. However I do own Alex Rivers, Dmitri Alekseev, Caroline Rivers, Antonio Cazuela, and Simon Norton.

* * *

Racoon City Tuesday 4th April 2004

"Caroline, Caroline wake up we're here." I said, one hand shaking my daughter who was fast asleep in the passenger seat, her dark brown hair shading her face from view.

"What where?" she asked groggily, stretching slightly as I parked the car in the driveway of our new home.

"Your new home Racoon City" I replied.

My names Alexandra Rivers, Alex for short, and about 4 months ago I finally decided to leave San Francisco and my old life to start a fresh in Racoon city. My daughter Caroline who is 12 years old this year isn't really happy that she had to leave all her friends behind, but she knows that living here will make us a lot happier. Besides my parents live up here so we'll be able to see them a lot more. Lucky for me I got a job in the Umbrella Corporation, hopefully it's a lot better than my old job of just answering phones all day and giving debt advice. Looking back I hated my old life first of all I had a boring job and abusive drunk husband, who I recently divorced thank the lord!

"Mum" Caroline said, taking me back to reality from my little inner monologue of memories.

"Yeah. What is it hun?" I asked, as I took the keys out of the ignition and looking over at her.

"Do you think the kids in school will like me?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs idly.

"I'm sure they'll like you, and even if some don't its their loss not yours" I replied, as I opened the door and got out to go and unload the boot of all our things. Caroline also got out the car and followed me round the back of the black Land Rover.

"But what if they make fun of me?" she questioned, I looked down at her as she looked away up at the trees, blinking away tears. I rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked up her watery blue eyes searching for an answer.

"Why would they make fun of you? You're the best kid in the world" I answered opening the boot of the car and reaching in for some of the luggage that was in there. I grabbed Caroline's suitcase out and handed it to her.

"But what if I'm different to everyone else and they don't like me or they already have friends and they don't want to be friends with me?" she asked on the verge of more tears, as she placed the suitcase on the floor, I stopped unloading the car and hugged her.

"I'm sure they'll love you. You'll just have to wait and see what their like, right? Help me carry these into the house and we can go get some ice cream or something. Deal?" I answered, as I began once again to get the luggage out of the car.

"Only if I get strawberry ice cream" she said picking up some of the smaller boxes and headed to the front door.

"Then it's a deal. Help me out and we'll go get ice cream." I said, picking out a few more boxes before travelling the small distance to the front door. I got out the keys and opened the door, the new clean smell of the house wafted out of the door and I sighed, a nice new start. Caroline went in first carrying her boxes up stairs.

'Hopefully this move was for the best.' I thought, watching her walk up the stairs and turning right before placing the boxes down and running back down to help me. After we had brought in all the boxes and locked the car, we began unpacking everything, Caroline had picked her room…well since it was a two bedroom house she had the room which was slightly smaller than the master bedroom, but was still bigger than her old room. She set about fixing her room as I unpacked the rest of our things.

The house itself wasn't that big, a semi-detached house on the east side of the city, in a cute little neighbourhood. The garden had been kept in shape, not overgrown or anything and the drive-way was big enough for our land-rover. The interior was quite modern and had just been done up. A little conservatory at the back with a small garden, the kitchen had all new cabinets fitted and the bathroom was a good size to. The living room also had newly fitted cabinets and furniture. In the upstairs of the house there were two bedrooms, a study and a bathroom, which again had all been re-done. Walking to the far right door I twisted the handle and pushed the door open, finding the master bedroom.

'This house is just lovely' I thought, placing the box I held on the bed. I walked towards the window, looking out down at the garden which had been kept perfectly intact. Across the fence there must have been hundreds of other houses just the same as ours, all the same windows, the same conservatories, the same brick work basically the same everything.

'Huh talk about boring'

Tying up my long brown hair, I turned around and left the room to go find Caroline. Opening the other door leading to the second bedroom I found her taking things out of her boxes and putting them on shelves and in drawers. Blue tacking posters to the walls and putting photo frames on the window ledge.

"Well aren't you a good girl unpacking already" I said leaning against the wall. She'd already arranged her books onto one of the shelves across from the bed, and was just about to start organizing the rest of the room. "Wanna go get that ice cream now?"

"Yes please" she replied happily, she jumped up from her sitting position, quickly navigating through the boxes. She grabbed her coat which lay on the bed, before she darted out of the room and down the stairs. I followed her, grabbing my shoes from the porch, I picked up my keys as Caroline quickly laced up her shoes.

"You're in a hurry!" I laughed as I opened the door and walked towards the car, clicking the keys to open it. Caroline beat me to the car and once the doors were opened she clambered in, quickly fastening her seatbelt. I climbed into the driver's seat, buckling my seatbelt. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"I want my strawberry ice-cream" she answered smiling cheekily. I shook my head, maybe I shouldn't have promised her ice cream…

"Alright, but you know we have to go shopping for food, which includes other things than ice cream. Then we can get ice cream, or would you prefer we eat ice cream for the rest of our lives?" I said, she was about to say, most likely anyway, that she wanted to eat ice cream for the rest of her life. "And that was a joke."

"Yeah, I got that." she replied, in a cheeky sort of manner. When did she get so cheeky? We drove off towards the supermarket, our trusty SAT NAV guiding us all the way. I never really liked maps and after a couple of weeks living here I'd probably know my way around. It only took us 5 minutes tops, quite convenient, but the only trouble was finding a parking space.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a space Cazza" I said, slowing down and continually looking from side to side. We finally got parked five minutes after arriving, they really need to expand their car park. We sifted through the aisles grabbing things we needed, necessities like toiletries. Somewhere between the bread aisle and the canned food aisle I accidentally walked into a man, I fell to the ground and in doing so hurt my backside. Why can't they put carpet in supermarkets?

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there." he apologized, offering his hand to help me up. I took it, brushing myself off. Well at least chivalry isn't dead.

"No worries, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It's was my fault really." I said, looking at him, he had short, spiky brown hair and was quite tall and muscular. He was quite a hunk.

"The names Carlos by the way, Carlos Olivera" he greeted, smiling. God that smile could make any girl faint…

"Nice to meet you Carlos, my name is Alex, Alex Rivers" I greeted, returning his smile. " And this is my daughter" I pointed towards Caroline, who at the time was looking at some of the cakes.

"Hi there!" he said smiling down at Caroline, she looked up at me, before turning her attention to Carlos.

"My name is Carlos, what's yours?" he asked, as Caroline walked over to us.

"My name is Caroline" she answered, smiling shyly up at Carlos, she then looked at me as if to say 'Can I go back to looking at the cakes now?' I nodded.

"Newbie in town?" he asked, as he grabbed some bread.

"Yeah, just now actually. How'd you guess?" I replied, he chuckled a bit as if I'd just told him the punch line of some inner joke.

"Oh, round here everyone basically knows each other, kind of a tight-knit community. And you're a face I haven't seen round here." he answered, shrugging as if it were a natural thing to know.

"Really? That's kind of hard to believe" I questioned sceptically, he chuckled again.

"Every newcomer says that, but nearly everyone around here works for the Umbrella Corporation." he answered, I nodded though it still seemed a little farfetched. "By any chance are you working for Umbrella?"

"Starting tomorrow I am. Why?" I replied, he was about to reply to my question, but Caroline interrupted him.

"Mum can we go get that ice-cream now?" Caroline interrupted in a whiny voice, I shook my head.

"Sorry Carlos, but this one has been wanting ice-cream since we got here. I'm sure I'll see you around." I apologized, he shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure we will." he said, as he waved goodbye. Once he was out of view, Caroline began making kissing noised, I playfully punched her in the arm.

We paid for the food and other things, and walked with all out goodies to the car and packed them into the car. We then found an ice-cream shop all thanks to the trusty SAT NAV. We found the ice-cream shop with ease, we ordered one strawberry ice-cream and one vanilla ice-cream, ate them and drove back home.

When we came home, I cooked up some baked on toast for tea because we didn't really feel like thanks to the ice-cream and sweets we'd eaten earlier. As it was getting late and we both had to get up in the morning for school and work, we got changed into our pyjamas and I made sure the front and back doors were locked and all windows were closed. I really had a kind of fear of burglars since I was a small child, when our home was burgled in the middle of the night. I wanted to make sure that Caroline wouldn't be put through that. I trudged up the stairs to Caroline's bedroom where she was lying in bed.

"Night night" I said kissing her forehead "Sweet dreams"

I switched her lights off and closed the door, before making my way to my bedroom and climbing into the most comfy bed ever. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep instantly.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hope you enjoyed, I felt I would re-write this, correcting as many mistakes as I could find and adding some description etcetera. Well I think this is all I wanted to say. ^_^


	2. New Job, New School, New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil apocalypse therefore I don't own any characters from the movie used in this story. However I do own Alex Rivers, Dmitri

Alekseev, Caroline Rivers, Antonio Cazuela, and Simon Norton.

* * *

Racoon City: Wednesday 5th April 2004: 7:00AM

*This is Racoon City Radio station and it's 7:00am. The sun is shining again with highs of 29 degrees Celsius. Though it looks like there will be some rain later in the day…*

"FUCKING ALARM CLOCK!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and onto the floor, wrestling with the sheets, taking the alarm clock with me. I was just able to hear the door open, I blew my hair out of my face as I looked up into the face of a concerned Caroline."Mum are you alright? I heard shouting and then a crash" she asked running over to me, I waved her off."Yeah kiddo I'm fine well a little tangled up" I replied laughing. "Care to give us a hand?"

After about 5 minutes of getting untangled from the bed sheets and trying to fix the alarm clock.

'It will never be the same again!'

I finally got down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast only to find Caroline had already eaten cereal.

'And I was gonna make pancakes'

I sighed and reached for the cereal and a bowl, then the milk and a spoon. I looked out through the window and across the street, there again were several rows of the same exact houses with the same exact gardens, like ours and the houses behind.

'This is getting ridiculous! Who would want millions of houses to look the exact same? I want to know who employed the architect!'

I sat at the kitchen table, switched on the television, flipping through all the channels until I found something interesting to watch. No luck every channel seemed to have either the news or a children's programme on. I switched it off, flinging the remote onto the table before I wolfed down the cereal and climbed back up the stairs. I gathered up the things I needed to get ready for work, before I walked towards the bathroom.

"Caroline, you out the bathroom?" I yelled, though she heard clearly as she bolted down the stairs.

'What's the hurry?'"Yeah" she shouted back.

I looked up at the wall clock on the bathroom wall, I found out why she had been rushing round.

'Shit! It's already half seven and we have to leave soon. Damn it!'

I quickly got ready before sprinting out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I grabbed my watch off of the kitchen cabinet, I ran back to my room making the bed as neatly as I could and grabbing my jacket and bag, then I legged it back down the stairs and shoved my shoes on.

"Cazza, you got your lunch?" I yelled, she appeared by my side"Yep and I've got all my school stuff, coat and shoes" she replied, walking towards the front door."Let's get going then" I said grabbing my keys. We ran to the car and hopped in, buckling the seat-belts in and then finally we reversed out of the drive-way and were off to find S.T Michael Junior High.

"Remember I may be a little late picking you up, so have you got your cell handy?" I asked, she nodded."Yep." she replied, pulling it out of her bag."Well make sure its on after school. I'll ring you in case I'm going to be extra late. Got it?" I questioned, she nodded again."Yep." she replied, nervously."You nervous?" I asked, side glancing at her."Yep." she answered, looking out the window."Your not alone kid." I re-assured. "Here take this" I handed her a small fairy charm, one that I had always had since I was a small child.

"Mum that's your lucky charm tough. I can't take that." she said shocked as she shook her head."Don't worry, I got some other lucky charms with me today and I thought you'd like to have it." I said, placing it in her hand.."Thank you." she whispered, staring at the little fairy.

The journey was pretty quiet after that, both of us were nervous about starting work and school in a totally new place.

Caroline's P.O.V

'Why, oh why did we move? I don't wanna start a new school, I don't wanna make new friends. What if they don't like me? What if I get bullied? Eugh I feel sick. I just wanna go home. Maybe just maybe that charm mum gave me will give me just a smidgen of luck.'

The SAT NAV's voice interrupted my thoughts, saying the words I really didn't want to hear.

"You have arrived at your destination."

Mum reversed into a parking slot and took the keys out of the car.

"Right, let's go then." she said while unbuckling the seat belt and climbing out the car.

I shakily started unbuckling the seat belt and reluctantly climbed out of the car. 'Calm down, I've just gotta stay calm.' We walked through the car park to the front office of the school. Once we got inside, mum went up to a lady at a desk and told them I was a new student starting the school.

"Good morning, my daughter is supposed to be starting this school today." mum said gesturing for me to come over."Ok, so what's your name?" the woman asked, looking down at me."Caroline Rivers" I answered.

She flipped through some papers, finally finding the sheet she was looking for.

"Here we go, Caroline Rivers in the 7th grade, classroom 24 is where your homeroom is that's on the 2nd floor. One of your classmates will come down to get you, for the mean time please sit over there." the woman said pointing over to some seats on the far side of the room.

I hesitantly walked towards the seats and sat down, mum also following.

"Oh Mrs Rivers." the woman called. "Can you fill these forms in.""It's just Miss Rivers." mum said.

She turned round and walked back to the desk, while searching her bag for a pen.

"You don't have a pen handy do you?" she asked."Here" the woman said handing her a pen."Thanks." mum said.

I watched from where I was sitting as mum scanned over the forms, and quickly writing things down. Often she'd catch my gaze, hold it for a while and then turn back to the forms.

"There all down." she said handing the forms and pen back to the woman.

The woman just nodded and took the forms and pen from mum. Mum then turned back towards me and walked over.

"Alright hun, I gotta leave otherwise I'll be fired on my first day of work and that won't be good. Be a good girl, and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. Oh and have a nice day." mum said.

I meekly nodded.

"See ya soon kiddo." she said giving me a hug.

I watched as she went out of the door, leaving me alone sitting in the school. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced myself not to cry. 'It's only school. Don't cry, don't cry.' I thought of happy things like what I could do at home, or a story I had read to keep myself from crying. Suddenly the bell went and kids came through the front doors, chatting, shouting and laughing. No one really noticed me, except one girl, she was on her own. No one was talking to her, just merely passing her by and saying the odd hi or poking someone in front pointing at her and then laughing.

"Miss Rivers." someone called.

I looked back at the lady at the front, she was beckoning me over. I picked up my bag and walked back to the desk. The girl from before was also stood there.

"Caroline Rivers, this girl shall show you to your homeroom. Please follow her." she said pointing at the girl.

The girl then turned to me.

"Hello, my names Angela Ashford, but you can call me Angie." she said"Hi, Angie my names Caroline Rivers, and you can call me Caroline or Cazza I don't mind." I said.

Angie lead me up to her homeroom, along the way people kept looking our way. Either it was because I was new or because of Angie, I didn't have a clue. When we got to class the teacher made me introduce myself to the class and then showed me to my assigned seat. It was right next to Angie's seat in the second to front row right in front of the board.

'Today is gonna be one long day.'

Alex's P.O.V

After dropping Caroline off at school, I made my way to work. Umbrella really hadn't give me a lot of information on what the job entailed. All I knew was I was part of a UBCS squad to be exact squad Delta company B. And within that I was a mechanic. 'Thank god I've got a masters degree in mechanics.'

It didn't take long before I arrived at the Umbrella Corp. buildings, it just took a lot longer to find a parking spot. ' How many people work here?' After what seemed like ages trying to find a damn parking space, I finally entered the building and now the tricky bit began. I had to find a man named Dmitri Alekseev, and another man named Antonio Cazuela. Anyway I walked up to a front desk or something along those lines were a blonde woman sat filing her nails.

"Excuse me." I said."Hello and what can I do for you?" she asked still keeping her eyes on her nails."Erm, Hi. It's my first day working here so, er, where do I go?" I asked"Name." she stated finally taking her eyes off of her nails and onto a computer screen."Alexandra Rivers." I said."Right, you'll have to fill in these forms." she said handing me several forms."You don't have a pen do you?" I asked."*sigh* Here." she said handing me a pen.

'Great, the second set of forms I've had to fill out today.' I walked towards some chairs and set about filling in the forms. Many people came bustling through several doors and passed each other, some talking, others passing pieces of paper to each other. Hardly aware of my presence in the room. It went quiet after a while, just the odd person running off to other parts of the complex. A sugary sweet voice came through the air after about 5 minutes, just before I had finished writing out the last form. As I looked to where the voice came from, I saw the secretary, the one who had handed me the forms before and a man in some sort of Umbrella uniform.

Shrugging I casually walked back towards the front desk.

"Good morning Mr Olivera." the woman said.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks. 'Olivera where have I heard that name before…Ohh the man in the supermarket.' Looking back at the man trying to see if it was the man I had met in the supermarket yesterday. 'It may just be a very common last name around here. The chances of it actually being the same man from yesterday is…well its possible, but then again it could be his brother…if he has a brother that is'

"Morning Miss Taylor." he greeted.

At that moment I recognized his voice, it was the guy from yesterday, what was his name Carlos… yeah that's it Carlos Olivera.

I continued walking over to the desk, trying to keep my cool and not just go rushing over to them.

"Excuse me." I said getting the attention of both the secretary and Carlos. "Here I filled out those forms."

I handed her back the forms and her pen.

"Thank you" she sneered.

'Bitchy much' I thought.

She then turned back to Carlos.

"Please call me Carmen." she said in a sickly sweet voice."What…oh ok." he mumbled. "Excuse me." he tapped me on the shoulder."Yeah. What do you want?" I asked turning to him."This may sound weird but did we meet yesterday in the supermarket, yesterday?" he asked."Hmmm, I think we may have. I remember bumping into someone called Carlos Olivera." I answered."Yep that's me so you must be…Alex Rivers?" he asked"Yep that would be me." I said.

Someone cleared their throat and we both turned back to the secretary.

"Here this is where and who your supposed to report to today." she said handing me a piece of paper and a map. "I suggest you get going now or you'll be late."'I'm starting to hate this woman.'"Thanks." I said taking the papers from her hands."First day?" he asked."Yep." I replied."I'll show round then." he said. " Where you heading?""Thanks. Looks like sector 7 floor 4." I said."Ohh so you must be the newbie in the UBCS, a mechanic am I right?" he asked."Yep, I'm part of the Delta squad company B. Mean anything to you?" I answered."I'm part of the Delta squad though I'm part of company A, but you'd be with Dmitri Alekseev and Antonio Cazuela. There both really nice guys." he said.

There was a sound quite similar to a snort coming again from the secretary. ' Isn't she just lovely.' I thought.

Carlos lead me to sector 7, every now and then pointing out different places, where I should go and where I shouldn't. He also told me about all the things Umbrella did and what the UBCS did. We finally reached the 4th floor and Carlos and I walked through the doors to find 4 people sitting around the room, 2 were on computers the other to were sifting through paper work. The one on the far left who had looked up from his paper work, he had red hair and green eyes.

"Carlos, your late." he stated standing up from his seat."Sorry Nicolai, but I was showing the new recruit around." he said gesturing to me.

After saying that everyone in the room turned to me. 'Great just what I need.'

"Ah so you're the new recruit, welcome to the UBCS and Umbrella of course." he said shaking my hand. " From now on you will be working with Dmitri Alekseev and Antonio Cazuela."

The two men to the right of the room stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Morning, I'm Antonio." the taller, tanned, black haired man said."Hello, and I'm Dmitri." the smaller, pale white, blonde haired man said."Hi, I'm Alex." I said shaking both of their hands.

Nicolai cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"You may also, on rare occasions, work with myself, Carlos and Yuri." he stated pointing to Carlos and the last man in the room, who in turn stood up and came over to introduce himself."Hello, I'm Yuri." he said shaking my hand.

With all the greetings down and over with everyone returned to what they were ding except for me, Carlos and Nicolai.

"Sorry bout this." Carlos whispered and then walked off to sit down next to Yuri.

Nicolai turned round, handing me a silver GP 35 and some bullets.

"What's this for?" I asked."It's necessary that any new UBC member most undergo several tests." he answered."And what are these tests?" I asked."You'll just have to find out won't you." he said. " Please step through those doors."

'Just great a test on the first day.'

Caroline's P.O.V

The day had been boring so far, first maths, then physics, break, the more maths and now we were sat in biology. The teacher droned on about plants and animals or something along those lines, anyway half way through the lesson the lady from the front desk came through the door.

"Excuse me Mr Spencer, but can Caroline Rivers come with me?" she asked."Caroline would you gather your things and follow Mrs Carlson." he said.

So I picked up my books and pencil case stuffing them in my bag and followed Mrs Carlson out of the room and towards the canteen.

"You will have to do several tests so we can see what class would better suit you." she said handing me several papers. "Sit over there."

I took a seat at one of the tables and looked up at the clock on the wall, 11 0'clock, another hour till lunch. Taking out a pen, pencil, ruler and eraser, I started on the first test.

'Just what I need on the first day tests.'

* * *

Author's notes:

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Another chapter re-done ^_^


	3. First Day And Tests

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil apocalypse therefore I don't own any characters, plots, themes, or titles used in this story. However I do own Alex Rivers, Dmitri Alekseev, Caroline Rivers, Antonio Cazuela, and Simon Norton._

* * *

Racoon City: Wednesday 5th April 2004: 11:00am

Racoon City Junior High School: Dining Room.

'Find the Hypotenuse of this triangle. So if the sides measure 3cm and 4cm then h squared = 3 squared + 4 squared. So 9 + 16 = 25 square rooted = 5. So the hypotenuse is 5cm'

I quickly wrote that down onto the test sheet, its been minutes since I started these tests, I just wish time would hurry up and I finished all these papers and could go eat some lunch.

*Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock*

I looked back up at the clock, 11:05am. 'I better carry on writing.'

Umbrella buildings: Sector 7 Floor 4: UBCS Training Room

*Alexandra Rivers…Age:29.…Height:5 foot 8 inches…Weight: 6 stone…Blood Type: B+…Extra Information: skilled in 7 martial arts including, Kenjutsu, Ju-jutsu, Judo, Kendo, Karate, Aikido, Taekwondo…*

'Great, what doesn't the computer know about me?'

*Eye colour: Blue…Hair colour: Brown…Favourite ice-cream flavour: cookie dough…Favourite past-time: martial arts training and shopping…*

"Ok, I don't need to hear my whole life story." I yelled.

Suddenly something moved in the room, catching the glint off of the very white walls. I raised the gun at eye level and readied it for whatever was going to happen, as I carefully manoeuvred into the room, I looked around but could not find what I had possibly seen before.

'Hopefully I'm not seeing things.' I thought. I looked around again and then something materialised well appeared in plain English, but they weren't exactly human…well they were human but not as in us more like a holographic image. 'It' had no weapons, so why had Nicolai… was that his name oh yeah it was, so why had he given me a gun?

"Rivers, for this exercise you must defeat all enemies even if that means shooting them. Can you do that?" Dmitri's voice explained over the intercom.

"You betcha' I can." I replied confidently, raising the gun once more.

"Ok then, begin." and then the intercom went silent and the man in front of me lunged forward giving me hardly any time to dodge. Luckily I made it just in time before I would have been thrown backwards.

'That was close.' I readied the gun again and as he came at me again I shot him in the head, he instantly fell to the floor dead, well he wasn't really dead since he was a hologram and so he basically just disappeared. A door near to my right appeared and once again I moved into the room carefully scanning the room this time instead of one man there were several.

'Great.'

They ran at me at once and so I raised the gun and quickly fired shots at all the people making them disappear like the guy in the last room. Checking once more that all of them were no longer in existence, none had survived so I searched for another door and found it to the left. After another couple of battles with various types of people with different weapons, I stepped once again into another similar white room, but no one appeared.

'What's going to happen here?'

Suddenly a blue line appeared, as soon as it did it started to move pretty fast towards were I was standing.

'What am I supposed to do? What is this line? Wait I hope it's not a laser beam that would cut straight through me…well better safe then sorry better dodge it.'

As soon as the line, that was at least at hip height on me, came to about a metre or so away I jumped up ready to leap over the line as it came below my feet. I safely landed after doing a tumble roll and stood up once again. The same lines kept coming but at different heights, I had at least jumped or ducked 7 of them when another of the guys from before appeared and another one of the lines came again.

'Oh joy!'

I jumped the line as the guy came towards me and as I landed I took out the guys legs with a lows kick and then pulled out the gun and shot him. And thus he disappeared as before.

'What I'd give for a gin and tonic right now.'

The speakers buzzed and instead of Dmitri's voice that I had heard back in the 1st room it was a male voice that I had heard before coming into this 'test' as they called it.

"Very good Rivers. And in a record time as well." Nicolai said. " The test is over exit through the door to your left."

To the left of the room a door slide open revealing the room I had been in before starting this test and standing in the doorway was none other than Carlos.

"Hey." he said. " You alright?"

"I guess I could be better." I said exhaling.

"Don't worry." he said walking over. "Besides you did really well. Where did you learn to fire a gun like that?"

"Oh well erm…my dad is an ex S.T.A.R.S member" I said.

"So did he teach you in the art of shooting things?" he asked.

"Hmmm I guess so if you can call that an art form. But yeah he did teach me a thing or two." I replied walking with him through the door. Yuri and Antonio had left the room and only us, Dmitri and Nicolai were standing or sitting. Dmitri however was on the phone to someone and was talking in, what I guessed was probably Russian, I only know the odd word here or there like, but it sounded like Russian anyway. Nicolai walked over towards us, holding papers.

'Please not more paper work.'

"Carlos, take Alex down to the engineering department. And on your way take these down to reception." he ordered, handing Carlos the pile of papers, and then returning to where he had been sat. Carlos then nodded to me for me to follow him and we walked down the hallways and back to the foyer where we had started this morning.

"Hey, I forgot to congratulate you on doing so well on the initiation test." he said smiling at me while handing the papers to the receptionist who in turn smiled at Carlos, but gave me a look of pure evil.

"Oh thanks, really wasn't expecting that first day you know." I replied.

"I don't think anyway ever is, it's just a tradition the UBCS have I guess and also they want to check your up to date in combat for field missions really." he explained as we went down more stairs, following signs that lead to engineering.

"I was wondering, what were those blue line things, do you know?" I asked him, as we rounded a corner, passing several men and women in lab coats.

"Oh yeah, there a type of high tech security measure, kind of like a laser beam. They can cut through anything. If you hadn't of dodged them it would have been rather messy." he explained, I had a feeling the answer would be that.

"Joyful, nearly died on my 1st day." I laughed and so did he.

"Well this is your stop, I'll see you back up in the UBCS whenever you finish down here. Oh and here's a map of the place should have given it to you earlier, but I forgot sorry." he said handing me the map and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No worries, I'm sure I'll be able to fins my way around this place now that I have this. Thanks, I'll see you later then." I said pushing open the door, as Carlos also turned to leave.

Raccoon City Junior High School: Dining Room: 12:00pm

"Pens down, the test is now over." one of the teachers in the dining room with me announced. I'd been finished for 5 minutes anyway and I had double checked over the work.

"Since lunch has now begun, you may stay in here as there is no point in going back to class." the teacher, I think his name was Mr Martin, I'm sure I was in his Geography class 1st the morning. I picked up my school bag and put my pencil case back in it and took my lunch out and put it on the table in front of me. My mum makes some of the best lunches little cakes with smiley faces on that she either buys or bakes herself and then my favourite sandwiches tuna and mayonnaise on some lovely white bread, of course there's always some fruit today it's an apple, then there's a yogurt and some drink of some kind, it varies today its orange flavoured water.

The other students came bustling into the canteen, some people who hadn't seen me this morning nodded in my direction and whispered something to each other, this just made me more self-conscious and I looked down at my food and tuned out of the talking until some pulled the chair next to me out. I turned to see a blond haired girl with several other girls behind her, as if waiting for her approval to sit down.

"So new girl do you have a name?" she asked rather rudely.

"Yes I do, its Caroline, Caroline Rivers. And you are?" I replied, she tossed her blonde hair and turned her blue steely eyed gaze at me.

"Summer, Summer Stevenson. If you want to be anybody in this school a word to the wise stop hanging out with that freak Angela, and join us." she said giggling slightly at what she had said and her 'lackeys' also joined in.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll join your little group. I already have a friend thanks." I said turning back to my food. Summer simply sniffed and stormed off with her little followers scurrying behind her. Angie then came into the canteen and spotted me and smiled, she then came over to the table and sat down.

"Hey." I said. "How've you been since I had to leave in science."

"Alright, bored, but that's just because Mr Spencer goes on and on about anything." she answered, taking out her lunch. " How was that test?"

"Oh not that hard, but I hate tests anyway." I said laughing, she also laughed along. "What's with that Summer kid, over there." I pointed towards her.

"She's the popular one, and she can get really mean, if you get in her way or do something to anger her. Why do you ask?" she explained. I sighed great making enemies already.

"She came over a little while ago asking who I was and if I wanted to join there group and all that jazz." I replied and saw Angie's facial expression become rather sad.

"And you said what?" she asked shyly.

"That I wouldn't leave my friend for the likes of her any day any where. And then she left." I explained, she looked at little happier but there was still a little hint of sadness.

"And who's your friend?" she questioned even more shyly.

"You silly." I said poking her playfully. We both laughed and then headed outside since we had finished lunch and we had 15 minutes till the lessons would start again. Angie showed me round the other buildings to the school or showed me where they where and what lessons we'd have in each building. And then we headed back to our form room to be registered again. And then we went to the afternoon lessons.

Umbrella Buildings: Sector 5, Floor 0: Engineering and Garage facility: 12:45pm.

After several introductions to what the engineering department got up to, or what this engineering department got up to; there are several departments for all the different sectors, this one dealt in auto-engineering and weapon-engineering. They had me fix a few things just so they knew I was at least capable of doing some engineering.

'Would the tests ever end here?'

Anyway after about 1:00pm I was finally free to go back up to the UBCS and then do whatever I had to do then and then finally get off and pick up Caroline from school. When I reached the UBCS 'office' only Antonio and Dmitri were there at the time.

"Where are the others?" I asked, sitting down at one of the desks and looking at some of the files that happened to be scattered over the desk, I spotted a picture and upon closer investigation saw a younger Carlos and what I could only think would be some of his family. Dmitri turned round from his desk as I put the picture back and looked up from the documents.

"They've just been called out on a mission, we probably won't see them until tomorrow morning, they generally finish their missions and then go straight home." he explained. "And before Nicolai has a go before you even know where your supposed to work, your desk is there." he pointed towards a desk similar to the others dotted around the room, but it wasn't littered with papers or anything else.

"Thanks." I said, getting up from where I was sat and walking over towards my desk only to be stopped by Antonio.

"Here read over these mission reports and this UBCS protocol." he said handing me several files of papers.

'Yay more paper! Does this company not care about trees or the environment?'

I put the files down on the desk and sat down, flicking open the 1st file I read the text. 'Outbreak in northern California Umbrella facility, several casualties and numerous missing people. Also many hostile persons killing many civilians, method: eating them possibility of zombie activity due to T-virus outbreak…'

'Zombies?? Ok…could that seriously be possible.'

Raccoon City Junior High School: Front Gates: 4:15pm

'Where is she?' I was stood in front of the school waiting for mum to come collect me, only a few students remained waiting, most had already left for home either by bus, car, foot or bicycle. I tried phoning her, hopefully she would at least tell me if she was on her way here.

'Come one pick up!'

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hi, are you on your way here?" I asked, urgently looking to see if the car was coming either way.

"Yep, I'm nearly there hang tight." she replied, and as she said that the land rover pulled round the corner.

"That's an understatement." I giggled, she also laughed along.

"I know, but hey at least you didn't have to make your own way home, first time round." she said, as I opened the car door and put down the phone.

"Yep, I wouldn't know what bus to get or which way to walk." I said, I was fearing that she would have told me she was no where near going to be able to pick me up and so I would have to make my own way home.

"We'll definitely have to find out what bus you'd have to get to get home, 'cause it looks like sometimes I won't be able to pick you up." she said, looking down at me and smiling. " So how was school?"

"Ok, I guess made a new friend, and had to do some tests, and the general school work." I answered, her smile grew.

"Who's this new friend?" she questioned.

"Her name's Angela Ashford." I replied, mum's face looked as if she was in deep thought.

"I've heard that name before." she mused.

"What Angela, it's a common name." I said, she shook her head.

"No, Ashford, where have I heard that before…oh I know Ashford was the surname of one of the scientists that works for the Umbrella Corporation." she said finally remembering.

The rest of the day was uneventful we talked about our days, mum told that the man we had met in the supermarket the other day was working with her or was in the same department but in a different squad or something. She didn't say much though only that she had several tests like me only not written more of a practical test really, I guess she really can't tell anyone much as she might have had to sign papers saying she can't spill company involvement in things. Soon it was late and we both had to get up in the morning so we both went to bed.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I couldn't think of a lot of things for this chapter and I didn't want to make it extra short so I left it for a while and thought up ideas till I found the one I could make work. I can't do any martial arts or fix a lot of things but some day I probably would want to become an engineer and maybe I'll take up some martial arts, I also would like to take up fencing don't know why but I just feel like I want to take up fencing lol maybe it was when I watched the 2008 Olympics I don't know really. Anyway I'm waffling on hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next chapter, peace out. XD ^_^


	4. Beginning Of The Doomsday

Disclaimer: You already know! Sorry for the slow updating process and thanks for the reviews! ^_^

* * *

Racoon City: Monday 17th April: 10:00A.M

Alex's P.O.V

"To be honest, this wasn't in the job description." I murmured as I drove towards the East side of Racoon City, this was generally where most of the higher-ups or scientists of Umbrella Corp lived, today's mission caddying one of the scientists to the Hive, an underground facility for the scientists.

"Live with it." Antonio mumbled as he idly twiddled his thumbs as he looked out the window, Dmitri had stayed in the 'office' stating that he had too much paperwork to come out into the 'field'…in my opinion he didn't really give a damn about this mission anyway.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, as we pulled up at some traffic lights, Toni shifted in his seat, resting his feet on the dashboard, if he was in my car he would be roasted by now. I shook my head and hit his feet off of the dashboard, before shifting gear and driving off again once the lights had changed.

"If nothing is happening then generally, yes we become Umbrella's own cab service." He replied, shifting once again, he's too distracting when he's like this always moving about, takes my eyes off the road…why does he act like a child when this happens.

"Oh the joys." I said sarcastically, making him chuckle. Over the past week or two I had settled down into life working with UBCS…even though we've had little work to do at all…other than guarding equipment while it was being moved and then of course being a chauffeur to the scientists and other Umbrella executives. After a couple more minutes of travelling we arrived at our destination. Now was the time to pick who was going up to the front door and collecting our 'target', whether it be the rookie…me or the child who actually was supposed to know what he was doing by now…

"Keep the car running, this won't take long." Toni stated all serious now; he got out the car and straightened up before venturing over to the door, I watched his every move, maybe I'd learn something…about picking up some old guy and escorting him somewhere…Toni knocked on the door, there was no answer, though that was kind of expected, who answer the door on the first knock? Unless you're right next to the door…He knocked again, before looking over at me, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the time display on the dash. We still had a good hour to get this guy to the destination, plenty of time…He knocked once more, still no answer so instead he rang the doorbell and waited a couple of minutes. I looked towards the garage, maybe they were out…though the call for us to pick him up only came an hour or so ago, so there was no excuse for him to forget.

I looked back over at Antonio to see if there were any signs of life in the house, his serious face was on…and that as I've learned is never a good thing…and once he motioned me to come over I knew something was up…I ventured out of the car and over towards the front door of the well to be honest it was a very lovely mansion. As I approached Antonio, his hand was on the handle of the slightly ajar door, his other close to his gun holster.

"Right, let's find out what's going on." He said, as he pushed open the door, it creaked and revealed a cluttered hallway. Papers were strewn all over the place, several of the drawers from the cabinet lay on the floor. The only thing that seemed to be untouched was the mirror that hung above the cabinet, and directly in the middle there was a taped note. I plucked it away making sure not to bring the mirror crashing down to the floor, Antonio meanwhile was venturing further into the house. The note read:

_Dear Albert,_

_How could you? I thought when we married, even when we first met, that you were the kind of man that cared about every human life…then how can you have run all those experiments! Maybe they are contributing to a better future, but in my eyes it is monstrous! That is why I have decided that I am leaving and I'm taking Amy with me. Don't try to contact me, don't even think about going to court, or do you want me to tell them all about these little experiments your corporation carries out? That you were a willing participant in? You disgust me._

_Mary_

Wow…well she definitely was mad at this man…wait she said something about experiments and this guy works for the Umbrella Corporation…does that mean that Umbrella is carrying out human experimentation? I folded the note and placed it into my pocket, before following Antonio further into the house. The rest of the place was also in disorder, either that or this was how they actually lived.

"Any sight of the target yet?" I asked, as I flipped through some of the papers strewn over the sofa. Antonio searched the adjacent room, which I presumed was the study.

"No, though it seems he left in a hurry. Either that or there's been a burglary." He answered, coming back into the room.

"Well, that would explain the adjacent front door." I said as I walked over to the far door of the room. I jiggled the handle, but it didn't come open. Locked?

"But if you left in a hurry, say if you were running from someone or something would you remember to lock the door?" he questioned as he leaned against the wall as I tried to lock pick the door.

"Come to think of it probably not." I answered, finally opening the door. "Hey presto, let's see what's behind door number…what the hell?"

As the door slowly opened, it revealed a terrible seen. We'd found our target although we were too late to accomplish the mission. He'd hung himself from a makeshift noose, leaving his last words on the walls written.

"Holy hell." Antonio exclaimed we both looked at the message which read:

_To whoever may find this,_

_I, Albert J. Harkins have committed atrocities against humanity and therefore I refuse to live any longer. My wife and my sweet, sweet innocent little girl Amy have left me. And so they should. Once I thought I could change the world for the better, make a better life for the generations of the future, hell back then I thought I would be able to do anything. However maybe it was my naivety back then that has ultimately led to my downfall, never trust the Umbrella Corporation. Doomsday is upon us my friends._

_Albert J. Harkins_

_(1974-2004)_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry this has taken so long to update and sorry it's short as well I've had lots of work unfortunately couple that with writer's block for a while and that causes extremely long time for updates. Well I hope everyone is having a good new year, hope 2012 will be a good year and I can finish this story…though that probably won't happen. Sorry again, and hope you enjoyed! ^_^ ciao!


	5. The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the slow updating, hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Raccoon City Junior High School: 

Monday 17th April: 11:00 A.M

Caroline's P.O.V

"You know Angela, I absolutely hate geography!" I exclaimed as we sat down on one of the benches that were dotted around the school's yard. It had been about a week since I had started school and well I only had one friend…well there was Gerard, but he was just a tad too creepy, he had some really weird obsession with dirt…Everyone else didn't like me or didn't want to be friends with me because I was friends with Angela. I have no idea why they don't want to be her friend, but they seem oddly scared of her…

"I do too especially when it comes to rainfall patterns." She agreed offering me a biscuit. "Unlucky that we have it next."

"I know, it seriously ruins my Mondays." I chimed in I looked up towards the sky, it seemed to be the perfect day, no rain and no clouds but something told me that it was all going to go wrong. Women's intuition is what my mom called it…

"Come on let's get going, the bell is going to ring any second now." Angela stated as she began to gather up all her things. And as if on cue the bell began to ring, I laughed as I picked up the rest of my stuff.

"You know it's like you have got some sort of psychic ability." I said as we entered one of the many hallways. She laughed.

"It's called a watch, maybe you should invest in one." Angela chuckled it only took a few minutes to find our way through the masses and arrive at our destination: the joys of geography for the next hour.

Meanwhile…

Umbrella Corp. Offices: UBCs

Monday 17th April: 12:00 P.M

"Right so tell me exactly what the hell happened?" I yelled at no one in particular, it had been over an hour since a squad of men had ventured down into the 'hive' which I had only recently found out was a giant complex of underground laboratories that housed numerous bio-weapons. We had heard nothing back from them and according to Dmitri and Nicolai they would more than likely be dead.

"We needed to reopen the hive to retrieve valuable research, we are unsure as to whether the squad sent were killed, but it is more than likely to have happened." Nicolai explained calmly, "Though we know for sure that there was a lot of bio-weaponry still down there."

"So you're saying that the bio-weapons could have killed the whole squad?" I asked it seemed a question that was on everyone's mind as Carlos joined my side, folding his arms and looking questioningly down at his captain. Even Yuri seemed to be questioning him, Nicolai sighed standing up and walking towards the supply lockers.

"Yes." He replied, opening each one, something told me today we'd see some proper field action, and something also told me that it could end extremely badly.

"So if everyone is dead, what happened to the bio-weapons?" I asked Nicolai immediately stopped and looked around the room at each of us. His eyes seemed to hold some sadness as if he knew that something awful was going to happen. As if on cue an alarm sounded the alarm I think everyone had feared since starting their job, even Nicolai. The alarm meant a bio-hazard and given the current circumstance, I'm guessing the answer to my question was that they had escaped to the city…this would not end happily.

Everyone grabbed weaponry; assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, grenades, a whole arsenal that would not be out of place in a warzone and that's what we could be entering into: a biological warzone. And the worst thing wasn't the fear of dying, but the fear that my little girl, my Caroline was in extreme danger.

"Carlos…" I whispered as we exited the offices, "Caroline is still out there."

"Don't worry, the situation may not be as bad as it seems."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry its short and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've had all issues with lost scripts, my computer hating me for life and the joys of A-level exams! But luckily I now have some time off to try and at least get some chapters done! Hope to finish this story soon, after all it's been a couple of years hasn't it! Hope you have enjoyed! Ciao! ^_^


	6. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support =D

* * *

Recap:

Everyone grabbed weaponry; assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, grenades, a whole arsenal that would not be out of place in a warzone and that's what we could be entering into: a biological warzone. And the worst thing wasn't the fear of dying, but the fear that my little girl, my Caroline was in extreme danger.

"Carlos…" I whispered as we exited the offices, "Caroline is still out there."

"Don't worry, the situation may not be as bad as it seems."

* * *

Outside Umbrella Corp

Monday 17th April: 13:00P.M

"Everyone listen up, I'm only going to say this once." Nicolai commanded as we grouped around him. "Bio-weaponry has escaped into the city, evacuation procedures are about to begin, we on the other hand are heading to the area where the bio-weapons were last seen."

"The Hive?" I questioned he looked at me as though he was pissed at me for interrupting him, though he had technically finished his sentence.

"Precisely, if we find any on the way they must be eliminated." He finished signalling for everyone to disperse into the trucks or the helicopter.

"Don't worry we will find Caroline and she will be safe." Carlos reassured placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered holstering a hand pistol and picking up some more ammo, Carlos departed for the helicopter while Tony, Dmitri and I headed for a truck. Deep down I knew this was not going to end particularly well.

Raccoon City Junior High School

Monday 17th April: 2:00P.M

We were sat in geography class learning about the ins and outs of volcanoes, such a boringly explosive topic that I nearly fell asleep once or twice. I looked over at Angie who in turn, turned towards me pulling a rather amusing face. After a couple more minutes, some high security types came through the door requesting that Angie go with them. Had something happened to her dad? I know he's some sort of scientist that works in the Umbrella labs, maybe some experiment had gone wrong…hopefully nothing had happened to her father.

Angie stood up and picked up her things before waving goodbye to me, the three of them left the room and the lesson continued. I looked out of the window to see a black Range Rover pull out into the street; most likely the vehicle holding Angie, I wish I could have gotten out of this stupid lesson. It was nearly the end of the lesson when Mr Carlson the deputy head teacher came through the door looking a lot more than alarmed…something terrible had happened…something I don't even want to think about…mommy I need you!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Sorry for the slow updating been major busy recently not with work more with continuous parties and what not but now I have six weeks to work on all my lovely fanfics! Well they won't be updated every day, but I'll try to at least finish a few so I can focus on the rest! Hope you enjoyed ciao! =D


	7. Aim For The Head

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support =D

* * *

Somewhere within Raccoon City

Monday 17th April: 6:00P.M

My god what the hell happened? Within just a couple of hours of the Hive being re-opened the whole city is in chaos. People eating people, it's like a really freaky horror film, one of those zombie apocalypse flicks. I want to wake up and this would all just be a dream, but it's not and god I'm so scared. Scared for my life, for Caroline's life…for Carlos…

"Hurry up Alex! They're closing in quick!" Toni hollered as we scarpered through an alleyway and back onto a main road. Police lights whirled round spreading blue and red light over the piles of corpses that would soon reanimate and come after us. Cars were swerved all over the place; one or two had even crashed into buildings.

"Grenade!" yelled a distant voice probably another UBC or a member of the army. Dmitri immediately pushed both Toni and I down behind an open car door.

"What the hell? They're still coming!" yelled a nearby police officer who began firing rapidly. Think Alex think, what did the late nights watching stupid horror films teach you? Damn it what was the common thing when it came to those damn films? The head!

"Toni, Dmitri aim for the head!" I yelled taking up position behind another car and readying my pistol.

"What?" Dmitri shouted running over and kneeling behind the car in front of mine.

"The head trust me, it's their weakness." I yelled back. God I hope Caroline is okay.

Raccoon City Junior High School

Monday 17th April 7:00P.M

Oh god, oh god, this was a nightmare it had to be, there was no way in hell that zombies existed. Right Caroline just wake up and it will all be okay. I was on my own in the geography room hidden in the corner with a table protecting me, the best place to be in a…in a zombie apocalypse the corner…if I had a weapon to take them out with…

Moaning and the tell-tale sound of feet dragging came from outside, please god let them go away and leave me alone! I clutched the chair leg close to my chest, my only defence against these things. I closed my eyes for a split second trying to calm down even if was just a smidgen when they immediately snapped open. The door had opened…

"Hello…"someone whispered, I knew that voice I peeked over the table and sighed.

"Angie."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! Sorry for the short chapters! Hope you have enjoyed and thanks again for the support, I think this little story will shortly be over in a couple more chapters. Ciao for now! =D


	8. Lessons Taught By Horror Films

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support =D

* * *

Raccoon City Junior High School

Monday 17th April: 7:30P.M

"Angie! I'm so glad to see you! What's happening?" I asked, hugging her. Once the hug was over I immediately closed the door as quietly as possible so as not to draw any more attention to this room.

"I don't know, one minute I was in the car, the next it had crashed and now I'm here. I think it has something to do with research conducted at Umbrella." She explained as we both returned to my safe haven behind the table.

"Umbrella? As in your dad's company and where my mum is some sort of security personnel?" I questioned, I knew it dealt in some pharmaceuticals but I didn't expect it to be behind some sort of zombie outbreak.

"Yeah, but what's happened to the people is really freaky." She answered, I nodded something told me this wasn't going to end well what so ever, it never does in horror films. Hopefully mum would be on her way to save me.

Raccoon City Hospital

Monday 17th April: 9:00P.M

Toni, Dmitri and I had joined up with Nicolai, Carlos and Yuri; we had retreated from the main road after Yuri was bitten by one of the zombies. It didn't look great from him, if horror films were anything to go by he'd turn into one of the creatures, which is why we were now creeping round the abandoned hospital as well as the helicopter that had flew over a couple of minutes ago…though it wasn't for extraction.

"This way." I whispered signalling for them to turn left; we kept sweeping through the corridors of the hospital before entering a kind of main room. In the centre was most likely what the helicopter had dropped off.

"What the hell do you think these are for?" Toni asked looking at the giant cases that once held some heavy duty weaponry; these weren't your general weaponry.

"Put me down Nicolai." Yuri murmured as Nicolai all but gracefully placed Yuri down on the floor.

"These weren't meant for us." Nicolai replied monotonously, coming over to look at them. Suddenly there was a yell and we turned to see Yuri taking out Dmitri's jugular, there was no way to save him. Yuri then lunged for Carlos only being able to bite his arm before he was shot in the head by three bullets from each of our guns.

"We've got to get out of here."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Nearly to the school now not long for the finale! Well probably another four or five chapters six tops. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ciao =D


	9. Falling Like Flies

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Somewhere in Raccoon City

Monday 17th April: 10:00P.M

"I can't believe we lost Yuri, Dmitri and Toni. This is such a nightmare." I said scanning the streets for any more of the walking dead. Carlos was sat in an abandoned ambulance trying to patch up his bite wound but it just wasn't happening. After we left the hospital we were immediately ambushed by a crowd of zombies, we bolted but Toni just wasn't fast enough to escape.

"We've got to carry on." Nicolai replied he too was making sure nothing was going to ambush us.

"Damn it, this cut just won't stop bleeding." Carlos exclaimed throwing more blood covered cotton down on the floor of the ambulance. I looked over towards Nicolai who nodded his head back towards Carlos, a kind of gesture to say go help him.

I holstered my pistol and walked over to him, hopping up into the ambulance and sitting across from him. Nicolai backed up so that he was now guarding the back of the ambulance.

"Here I said, taking his arm and holding down some gauze on the wound before wrapping bandages round it, it wouldn't stop the amount of bleeding but it would at least stem it a bit.

"Thanks." He said rolling down the sleeve of his uniform and wincing a bit at the pain that shot up his arm. "Do you ever feel expendable?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." I replied hopping out the ambulance shortly followed by Carlos, Nicolai just stared blankly between the two of us.

"They will send help." He stated, well at least he wasn't losing hope in such a hopeless situation. Carlos shook his head.

"No they won't, we're dead to them." He replied, oh great an argument was going to ensue in this place of all places.

"Guys stop it, we're…is that phone box ringing?" I asked, walking over to it and picking it up. "Hello."

"This is Dr Ashford." The voice answered, I'd heard that name before…was Caroline friends with an Ashford? "I have a request…"  
The chance to rescue my baby girl was finally here, I just hope she hasn't turned into one of these hellish creatures. Nicolai was a bit sceptical at going to the school but Dr Ashford had offered to help us out of this city and with the threat of nuclear weaponry being used to wipe out the city escaping quickly was on my mind.

"Come on it's only a couple of blocks away." I said leading the way through the streets avoiding a couple of zombies on the way. A couple of minutes later and we had arrived at the school, the police had obviously tried to rescue the children...using dogs.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! This is the 4th chapter I have written in the same day for this wonderful story quite the record for me, but I had a lot of time today to try and finish off this fic, hopefully I will sometime tonight! =D Ciao!


	10. Saved

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Raccoon City Junior High School

Geography Classroom

Monday 17th 10:30P.M

A scream echoed around the corridor and into the classroom, oh god they'd found someone to snack on! Angie and brought the table closer to us in a hope that the monsters wouldn't be able to find us.

"Do you think someone will come for us?" Angie asked looking me in the eye, I'd held up hope so far that my mother or some sort of military would be able to save us, but if the school was like this no telling what the rest of the city was like.

"Someone will save us, I know it." I replied, though even my hope was faltering slightly. After a couple more minutes of hoping that someone out there was alive and able enough to get us out of here, the door creaked open a small line of light shone over the walls.

"Angela." Someone whispered loudly we both looked over the table to find a lady in blue searching the room, a hand pistol pointing round the room. I looked at Angie, this was the miracle we had been hoping for, and we both moved the table slightly forward and walked over to the lady in blue. She immediately span round shining her torch at us, upon looking at us she lowered her gun.

"Angela?" she asked, Angie nodded the woman seemed relieved before looking towards me. "And?"

"I'm a friend, Caroline." I answered, she nodded.

"I'm here to get you to safety. My name's Jill" She stated before motioning us to follow her. Once we were out of the classroom we made our way through the school avoiding as many zombies as we could. It was once we made it to the cafeteria that we found another enemy: zombie dogs.

"Stay here." Jill commanded, before she began walking through the cafeteria, Angie and I hid behind a table though we had to move around a bit to avoid other zombies. Another voice sounded, this time it was male before several gunshots sounded soon followed by a male screaming in agony. Angie bolted into the kitchens, I ran after and shortly we were followed by Jill. Angie and I hid behind some stoves while Jill took out some of the dogs that were roaming around, behind us a zombie scrambled out of one of the drawers, Angie and I began shuffling away before Jill came snapping it's neck.

"Run." She stated, as we all stood up Angie began running for the door, myself following behind her while Jill began turning the gas on as many stoves as she could. As we got to the exit Jill lit a match which ignited the gas in the room rather quickly, we were sent flying into part of the cafeteria. Once the smoke cleared I sat up, Angie had been wrapped up in a fire blanket by another woman in the room. She began explaining what exactly was going on, and a couple of minutes later three more joined us in the room.

"Mum!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Another chapter done and dusted, getting pretty close to the end now! Thank you for all your support by the way it means a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed ciao for now! =D


	11. Reunited

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Outside of Raccoon City Junior High School

Monday 17th April: 11:05P.M

"Thank god, you're safe!" I exclaimed enclosing Caroline in a tight hug. Carlos and I had searched the school trying to find both Angela Ashford and my baby; we'd bumped into L.J a very loud citizen and then finally Jill Valentine a former member of S.T.A.R.S and Alice a former employee of the Umbrella Corporation. With Alice and Jill both Angela and Caroline were safe and sound sat down on the benches. Nicolai hadn't been so lucky as to survive the junior high school; he lay lifeless on the floor of the adjoining room. Alice had a cure to this virus, the T-virus, which was rather lucky for Carlos. Shortly after we escaped the school Dr Ashford gave us another call detailing exactly were to go.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Alice shouted as everyone piled into the car that Jill had arrived in, we would finally be able to leave this hell-hole.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie." I whispered hugging Caroline close, I looked over at Carlos who smiled warmly before wincing as Alice stabbed him with the needle, I tried not to giggle at his scrunched up eyes.

"I guess this getaway wasn't ours." I said as I watched several armed guards patrol, Alice had gone ahead to take out a few on the roves, leaving Carlos, Jill, L.J, the girls and I to take out the rest on the floor.

"Let's move." Carlos said motioning us forward, he acted as a distraction as Jill took out the first guard. Within a couple of minutes we had reached the helicopter and Alice had run down the side of a building taking out several guards on the ground level.

"Alex can you get this up and running?" Carlos asked as we entered the chopper, I sat down in the pilot's seat after Alice had dealt with them, flipping some of the switches on.

"Yeah, piece of cake." I replied as I began the warm up sequence, while L.J sat down in the adjacent seat.

"Girl, you're pretty fine for a guard." He said I rolled my eyes, I'm sure the line pretty fine had gone out of date with the line mighty fine.

"I'm a mechanic not a guard." I stated as the engines began to whir into action, just as we were about to set off, the cold metal of a gun was pressed against the side of my neck.

"I suggest you get up Miss Rivers." A voice commanded, being at a disadvantage all I could do was follow orders. As I ventured out of the craft the guard tied my wrists together using as I put it plastic cuffs. We exited the craft where the rest of our rag-tag group were lined up hands tied and on their knees, we were joined by Dr Ashford and another man, military personnel most likely and a dozen or so more of the guards. I was pushed onto my knees next to Carlos. The most disturbing thing about this picture was the freakishly large monster that arrived.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed! Ciao! =D


	12. Matt VS Alice

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the support =D

* * *

Heli-pad somewhere in Raccoon City 

Monday 17th April: 11:30P.M

I looked down the line towards Caroline who looked as though she was quaking in fear, Carlos looked towards me his eyes offering some form of hope as he struggled to try and clasp my hand in his, kind of hard when your hands are tied. The 'leader' of the guards was instructing Alice to fight the monster barehanded; apparently she too was a bio-weapon just less ugly than the monster.

"I guess that's where the weapons went." I muttered, trying to keep hope alive through humour, it did sort of work earning a small smile from Carlos. Alice refused the man and so he shot Dr Ashford, Angela began screaming.

"If you don't fight Nemesis, your friends will die one by one." He stated coldly a smirk plastered on his face as he pointed his hand gun at Caroline who whimpered in fear.

"You dare shoot her and I swear!" I screamed, he moved his headed motioning for his guards to deal with me, which resulted in a quick kick to the stomach and sudden blinding pain.

"If you don't fight your friends suffer, your choice Alice." He stated as he shifted the aim along the line. Alice contemplated the fight for a while looking back at us, it was then that I saw in her eyes that she was going to agree. The fight began.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked as I looked up from where I was doubled over, I nodded slightly wincing as pain shot up from my abdomen. Neither seemed to be winning in the fight. I looked behind Carlos to notice that both he and Jill were both attempting to break free of the binds, within minutes they had broken free. Jill freed the children and Carlos freed L.J and I, the guards seem too interested in the fight.

Suddenly the Alice pushed the creature into a pipe, impaling it through the middle of the torso, she'd actually won. Then she began screaming no, she'd known the creature, Umbrella had turned some guy called Matt into a monster, what in the lord's name did they do in those labs. She refused to finish 'Matt' off and so she ran from attacking guards giving us the chance to scramble for the chopper.

"Still think you can fly this thing?" Carlos asked as he helped me into the pilot's seat, I nodded again as I began to fire up the engines, there was only a few minutes until the city would be blown off of the map forever.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, Carlos walked down to the back of the craft scanning for a sign of her, but the chain gun fire followed by a loud bang told us that she was still out there fighting, but she soon appeared a little more bloodied than she was.

"Go!" she screamed, I began to bring the craft off the ground, though the man from before appeared to have boarded the craft, Alice dealt with him quickly sending him crunching to the ground to be snacked upon a huge crowd of the dead. We we're nearly out of the city boundaries when the nuclear weaponry detonated sending us spiralling out of control.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Second to last chapter! My lord never imagined I would finally get to the end of this fic, may do a sequel for the next movie! Hope you have enjoyed and again thanks for the support! Ciao for now =D


	13. Fight The Good Fight

Disclaimer: You already know! Last chapter folks! Thanks for the support! =D

* * *

Outside Umbrella's Lab facilities

It had been several weeks since the whole Raccoon City incident, the news had been reporting non-stop of the terrible tragedy, but here we were sat in a car outside the Umbrella facilities, hoping to get away with smuggling Alice out. After this whole fiasco I was taking Caroline and I back to my parents in San Francisco, although this meant leaving Carlos behind. We achieved our goals and travelled back to our little 'hide-out'. I began rounding up what Caroline and I had left of our belongings, though Carlos stopped me before I could get all of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I grabbed some of the other things lying around the make-shift bedroom and shoving it into a hold-all.

"Back to my parents." I answered staring back at him, his stared at me in disbelief.

"What about the fight?" he questioned, I shook my head, I needed to see them before anything else happened.

"I'll still fight it, but I need to see them, before…before anything crazy like this happens again." I answered welling up slightly at the thought of not seeing their faces again. Carlos understood and brought me into a hug, we stood there for a while just holding each other. I looked up into his eyes and in that moment our lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Can't believe it is the final chapter! Hope you have enjoyed I may be back with some more, but before I do I will finish my other fics first! Ciao for now and thanks so much for all your support! =D


End file.
